Luke Cage (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Luke Cage (real name Carl Lucas) is a former policeman from Savannah, Georgia, who was wrongfully convicted into Seagate Prison, where he met and fell in love with therapist Reva Connors. During his time in prison, he underwent an experiment to save his life that ended up giving him superhuman strength and a seemingly unbreakable skin. After he escaped from his prison, he changed his name and moved to New York City, marrying Connors and living there until her death seemingly due to a random bus crash. Months later, Cage came across private investigator Jessica Jones during the course of an investigation and started a relationship with her, but he discovered that Jones was involved in the murder of his wife due to the influence of Kilgrave. Following his encounters with Jones and Kilgrave, he moved from Hell's Kitchen into Harlem in order to build a new life, working for Pop. However his life became more complicated due to the actions of Cottonmouth, whose henchman Tone killed Pop, starting a war between the pair which only ended when Cottonmouth was found dead. Blamed for Cottonmouth's murder, Cage was forced to go on the run, hunted by his ally Misty Knight and his former friend Willis Stryker, who returned to tell Cage they were brothers before attempting to kill him. Eventually Cage defeated Stryker but he was still arrested by the police to continue his original sentence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Luke Cage, Carl Lucas (birth name), Power Man Origin: Jessica Jones Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Traded blows with Diamondback, who is able to harm him. Able to overpower Jessica Jones) | At least Small Building level (As strong as before if not stronger) Speed: Superhuman running speed (Said to be faster than Usain Bolt. Ran 40 m in 3.72 seconds. Intercepted a speeding vehicle). Subsonic movement speed with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Bushmaster who dodged a bullet point blank. Was able to react to an RPG missile midflight, and had enough time to cover an old lady to minimize the damage it would do to her) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Superior to Jessica Jones. Can lift large concrete blocks without much difficulty. Can stop a speeding car) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can physically defeat those with comparable durability to him) | At least Small Building Class (Fought Bushmaster) Durability: Small Building level (Survived the destruction of his bar and walked out with no apparent injury and withstood survived getting caught in a rocket launcher explosion that collapsed a building on him. Power saws and drills break against his skin) | At least Small Building level (Stated to be more durable than before. Was not harmed at all by Judas bullets, which could harm him before. Tanked an explosion. Unharmed by a grenade exploding in his hand) Stamina: Very high (Swam from an island-based prison to shore over a distance without stopping, which was considered impossible) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled investigator) Weaknesses: His internal organs are not as durable as his skin, meaning he can still suffer internal injuries, such as from a point blank shotgun blast. He can also be injured by armor piercing bullets made from Chitauri metals (formerly). Key: Season 1 | Season 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Netflix Category:Martial Artists Category:Police Officers Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Married Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Criminals Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes